La Casa de los Holders
by Saleri Sakata
Summary: El verano puede ser muy aburrido, así que los Dex Holders deciden ir a descansar a una "casa" en una colina. Pero con tantas personalidades juntas, todo puede pasar. Summary fail. Intento de humor. Insinuación de Parejas. La portada no me pertenece. EN HAITUS HASTA NUEVO AVISO.
1. Historia 1

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer long-fic. Espero les guste. Y Bueno, de antemano me disculpo si no atino con las personalidades de los personajes. Ademas de que aun soy medio inexperta en esto. Ahora las advertencias.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece. Ni otras referencias tampoco. Cada cosa a sus dueños._

 _Advertencias: Intento malo de humor. Algunos momentos que rompen la cuarta pared. Múltiples referencias. Insinuaciones a parejas, etc._

* * *

 **Historia 1: Como empezó todo**

Era un día normal en Ciudad Viridian. Los Dex Holders se encontraban en el Gimnasio Pokémon del lugar, para desgracia de Green, aunque ya está acostumbrado, ya que siempre que se reúnen lo hacen en SU hogar y lugar de trabajo*. Pero es ya es punto y aparte. Se habían reunido simplemente porque ya había llegado el verano. Blue les había llamado a todos para encontrarse en donde el ojiverde, obviamente, sin mencionarle nada a este. Y como todos estaban aburridos aceptaron la invitación (menos los de Sinnoh, pero aceptaron ir porque querían ver a sus Senpais).

Aunque la verdad eso no funciono porque, o la gran mayoría, seguían aburridos. Green estaba revisando su papelería. Blue molestaba a Green. Yellow estaba dibujando. Gold jugaba con una 3Ds mientras bebía una Great Cola*. Silver jugaba un partido de Poker con Crystal, Emerald y Togetaro (y, o como era de sorprenderse, o como era de esperarse, el Togekiss les estaba ganando y por mucho). Ruby y Sapphire discutían por enésima vez en el día. Dia y Pearl practicaban su acto cómico (aunque el primero estaba más concentrado en su bocadillo) mientras Platina los observaba. Y White preparaba un nuevo comercial. Los que más disfrutaban del día eran Red y Black, que hablaban (el castaño mas bien gritaba) de su sueño y batallas.

—Mmm… Estoy aburrido. Deberíamos hacer algo divertido— Finalmente hablo el de ojos dorados mientras lanzaba la lata de refresco, la cual golpeo la cabeza del coordinador (Pobre Ruby, nadie lo respeta).

— ¿Qué es lo que propones, idiota?— Le muy cortante su amigo y rival pelirrojo.

—¿Qué tal si salimos a la calle y coqueteamos con algunas chicas-…— No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que -una celosa- Crystal le dio una gran patada que lo mando volando hacia la ventana, rompiéndola en el proceso.

Despues de eso, además de que el Pokémon volador volvió a ganar, dejaran al criador en el sofá hasta que recuperara la conciencia, y el Líder de Gimnasio mandara a reparar la ventana, las cosas iban de igual manera. O eso hasta que Blue empezó a pensar y…

— ¡Tengo una idea!—… Finalmente apareció.

— ¿Qué idea tienes, Blue-San?— Lo más seguro era algún plan que dejaría en vergüenza a la gran mayoría de los Dex, conociendo a la castaña, o en el mejor de los casos una fiesta tipo monstruosa.

—¡Unas vacaciones!— Eso fue algo inesperado

— ¡Vacaciones a la playa!— Grito, despertando de repente, Gold imaginando ver a las chicas en bikini, y si se podía tener la oportunidad de ver las piernas de Crys (Derrame nasal por parte del ojidorado y escalofrió por parte de la peliazul).

—No creo que sea buena idea, Blue-Senpai— Le replico la capturadora, que además del mal presentimiento que le dejo su compañero de Pokedex, tenía que ayudar al Profesor Oak.

En fin. Solamente Red, Yellow, Gold, Sapphire y el Trio de Sinnoh estuvieron de acuerdo con la ojiazul. Aunque claro, Blue logro convencerlos de la forma en que solo ella sabe… Si amigos, ella los chantajeo diciendo que publicaría en el Internet fotografías vergonzosas de ellos*… como las consiguió, solo ella sabe, aunque Green y Silver, conociéndola mejor que nadie, sacaron varias conclusiones.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que decidieron salir de vacaciones, aunque fue la semana más aburridas para los Pokedex Holders. Todos habían quedado que ese día seria cuando se reunirían en un lugar específico, que solo Blue y Platina (ella pone todo el dinero, lo bueno de tener una amiga rica) sabían cual y que era.

—¡Silvina! ¡Que linda te vez con ese vestido!

—Ese vestido no te queda bien. Al menos, un mejor color de vestido, otro corte, un buen maquillaje…

Verán, después de que la Evolucionadora dijera lo de las fotos, cierto pelinegro de Johto decidió pagar una buena cantidad por algunas de ellas, en especial del Chico Cursi y del Pelirrojo. Y ella, como buena hermana, le dio una foto del ojiplateado vestido como chica*. El de ojos dorados no desaprovecho esto para burlarse de su amigo, y Ruby (asqueado por lo poco fabuloso que se ve (?)) decidió dar consejos para que se viera mejor.

— ¿Cuándo llegaremos al lugar? Debo de ir al baño…*

—De hecho, chicos. Hemos llegado.

Para sorpresa de varios, el lugar al que las chicas los guiaron, fue una casa, mejor dicho, Mansion, posiblemente construido por la chica de Sinnoh exclusivamente para pasar esos días ahí, en la cima de una pequeña colina. Tenía un gran jardín y un camino que guiaba hasta la puerta. Tenía, también, un cartel que decía "Casa de los Holders" pintado con pinturas de colores alegres que le dieron un toque muy infantil y gracioso.

—Wow— Los chicos no tenían palabras para describirlo desde el exterior se veía que era grande y muy monumental.

Ya dentro de la casa, se podía apreciar en la primera planta una gran sala, con un sillón donde podían caber más de 30 personas, y una televisión de 50" en la pared. Había una gran cocina, un gigantesco refrigerador, para el gusto de Dia y una enorme mesa. En la segunda, un sala de entretenimiento con muchas consolas de videojuegos, un mini-boliche y una mesa de billar. Un enorme y lujoso baño (del cual sonó que alguien dio un portazo al entrar) en cada piso. Y muchas otras cosas más que se me están olvidando mencionar.

Los Holders no podían creer que grande era la "casa". Por Arceus, algo de tal magnitud no pudo haber sido construido en una sola semana.

—Señorita ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que tiene esta casa?— Le pregunto un asombrado Pearl a su amiga.

—Desde hace una semana. Pedí que empezaran a construirla desde que Blue-Senpai me pidió que lo hiciera.

De acuerdo, esto era sorprendente. Pero bueno, era la magia de la ficción, y puede hacer maravillas.

Llego el momento de que los chicos vieran las habitaciones. Subieron hasta el siguiente piso, para encontrarse con unas grandes habitaciones (veinte habitaciones, para ser exactos. Y sí, hay de mas), que tenían un escritorio, un armario, un sofá individual y una cajonera. Ademas, solo 9 de las 20 habitaciones tenían cama, además, 6 de ellas tenían camas matrimoniales. Todos menos la ojiazul estaban sorprendidos de esto. Hasta Platina, ya que ella pidió que cada habitación tuviera su cama. Pero todo se aclaró, cuando vieron que cada puerta con matrimonial decía dos nombre. Una pareja, exactamente…

— ¡Blue!— Le gritaron los Holders a su amiga castaña, la cual solo se puso a reír.

—Hohoho~ Bueno, yo solo les quería dar una pequeña ayuda y un lindo estadía aquí— Dijo mientras sonreía picara, cosa que algunos entendieron a que se refería.

—Chica ruidosa…— Fue lo que pudo decirle Green, avergonzado al ver que en su puerta decía que debía dormir con ella.

—Blue-San, eso no se hace— Dijo una sonrojada al ver que en la suya decía que le tocaba con Red

Después de una larga discusión, finalmente la dueña de la casa (pago por todo, por ende está a su nombre) dijo que llamaría a la compañía manufacturera de colchones de Swanna con sede en Paris* para que enviaran seis colchones más. Lo cual tardaría tres días. Sin embargo, decidieron hacer una selección al azar, pues les daba a varios mucha vergüenza. Después de usar el mágico arte del "Tin Marin", así quedaron las parejas

\- Crys y Blue:

—Qué suerte que no me toco con Gold

— ¡Noche de chicas!

\- Black y Diamond:

— ¿Cuándo será hora de comer?

— ¡Dia, deja de pensar en comida!— Pearl le da un golpe a su amigo para que deje su octavo bocadillo de la hora.

— ¡Sere el mejor entrenador del mundo!— Grita de la nada Black

—Creo que a ninguno le afectara estar con el otro— Les sale una gran gota estilo anime a todos los demás Holders.

\- Silver y Green:

—No me quejo— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se toleraban y sabían que no tenían raras manías, no como sus amigos protagonistas (?*

\- Pearl y Platina

Son compañeros de viaje y se pueden tolerar…

\- Red y Sapphire:

—Parece que nos tocó juntos, Sapphire

—No importa, Red-Senpai, yo puedo dormir en el sofá o en el suelo

Y para terminar con las parejas…

\- Ruby y Gold

—¡Me toca con un pervertido/chico cursi!

No sabían por cual sentir compasión y por cual no. Crys y Silver sentían pena por Ruby debido al hecho de que Gold es muy irresponsable y además de que da clases de _esas_ cosas gratuitamente. En cambio Sapphire y Emerald sentían pena por Gold por el hecho de que Ruby… bueno, es muy él, organizado y femenino.

Así, todos decidieron ir a dormir, pese a las quejas del criador y del coordinador. Después de todo, son solo tres días que tendrán que soportarse el uno al otro. Pasarían dos meses en esa "casa", así que podrían pasar varias cosas en ese tiempo. Veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas...

* * *

1* Me da risa que la mayoría de los fics en donde se reúnen los Holders de Kanto entre ellos o con los demás son casi siempre en el Gimnasio de Green. Pobre.

2* Parodia de la Coca o de la Big.

3* Hetalia me ayudo con la idea de las fotos vergonzosas ¡Gracias Francia y España!

4* Basado en hechos como que siempre tu hermano/a tiene fotos vergonzosas tuyas. Además de que también me base en un mensaje que me envió una amiga.

5* Dejare de incognito la identidad del pobre Holder que tenía ganas de ir al baño.

6* Un día imagine que sería lindo dormir en camas con "colchones de pluma de ganso (en este caso, Swanna)". Lo de la sede en Paris me base en un episodio de Pokémon, ya que recordé cuando Cilan estaba llorando por su cuchara carísima de Paris xD.

*7 Están basados en los protagonistas, que más simple.

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos, espero les haya gustado. Los capítulos serán cortos para tener mas facilidad de publicarlos. Recuerden enviarme un Review, si se puede con consejos para mejorar. También le daré a cada personaje protagonismo, como si a cada uno le diera su capítulo y aventura. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Historia 2

**OMG! No puedo creer que haya gente a la que le gustara este fail fic xD. Agradezco a FranticFan (Se cambio el nick! Y puse una MUY leve mención de tu ship que igual es mio c: Perdon si no te gusta jajaja) y a xjapan. Espero les guste esto (que esta mas fail que el otro).**

 **Aclaro que esto esta mas raro que el capitulo anterior, asi que si ven algo no muy normal, ya saben (?**

 **Ahora las advertencias!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: ya saben, nada me pertenece aqui_

 _Advertencia: Intento de humor, destrucción de la cuarta pared, referencias y Espurr (?_

 _Aclaraciones: Italica son pensamientos de los loquillos y marcos de horas._

* * *

 **Historia** **2: Primera noche y de películas de miedo**

Ya era de noche en donde quiera que estuviera la Casa de los Holders. Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas en ese lugar y ya todo era un desastre. Blue diciendo cosas en el momento en que no debería, Gold y Crys discutiendo (posiblemente por algo que dijo el ojidorado), Ruby persiguiendo a Sapphire con un vestido, Black gritando sobre su sueño siendo aprobado por Red, Pearl golpeando a Dia que veía Taurina Omega con Silver... ¡Valla! Se respira la tranquilidad en ese lugar. Eso y a tierra mojada. Había empezado a llover

Después causar varios destrozos, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. No sin antes comer algo. Después de una cena más o menos normal, todos fueron a los cuartos asignados mientras Yellow y Crystal se quedaron lavando los platos sucios.

 _10:00 P.M._

Ya varios empezaron a dormirse a esa hora. Algunos hacían mucho ruido antes de dormirse. Y en esos momentos se podía oír claramente al chico de Unova gritar lo que siempre gritaba. Arceus, ¿Cómo podía gritar tan fuerte ese chico? ¡¿Y cómo es que Diamond no se quejaba del sonido?! ¡Seguro se podía oír hasta Kalos! Solo hasta que la mayoría de los chicos fueron a callarlo de la forma más amable posible (a base de gol… digo y acertijos que lo dejaron bloqueado y noqueado).

Cuando ya todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, conciliaron el sueño. Bueno, todos menos el criador y el coordinador.

—No puedo dormir

—Ni yo

Silencio incomodo…

— ¿Quieres ver una película?

— ¿Cuál?

—La Mansión de Espurr*. ¿O me dirás que los chicos cursis como tú no soportan las películas de miedo?— El ojidorado obviamente aprovecho esto para burlarse del de ojos rubís.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo soy un verdadero macho!— Le grito Ruby muy ofendido.

—Si, y un macho hace vestidos, maquilla a sus Pokémon y se queja de que se le rompió una uña*

—Sabes algo, vamos a ver esa película— En eso se levantó de la cama, yendo hacia la sala, seguido del chico de Johto. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que cierta castaña picara escucho su conversación, usando un auricular (de esos que usan los doctores para oír el corazón) a través de la pared.

—Esto será divertido Hohohoho…

 _12:00 A.M._

Sapphire se despertó en medio de la noche. Además de sentir bastante calor por el hecho de estar acostumbrada a dormir en exteriores, también sentía algo de hambre. Así que se levantó del sillón y fue directamente a la cocina, donde se encontró con el comediante amante de la comida, la presidenta de BW y un Gastly*… Esperen un momento…

—Emm… Chicos ¿Qué hace un Gastly aquí?

—Bueno… de repente sentí mucho frio en mi habitación, mire por la ventana y ahí estaba Gastly— Le explico la menor a la ojizafiro.

—Posiblemente, no tiene lugar en donde quedarse— Hablo el chico de Sinnoh, a lo cual el Pokémon gaseoso asintió, pues el viento que llego con la lluvia lo arrastro hacia ese lugar*

Luego de una pequeña charla, y darle algo de alimento a Gastly, que en realidad no comió nada, salieron de la cocina para ir a sus habitaciones, el Fantasma acompaño a White, ya que ella era la única de los tres que dormía sola, además de que no querían que nadie terminara con infarto si se quedaba vagando por la casa.

 _12:30 A.M._

— ¡No! ¡No entres ahí!

Ahí se encontraban los dos chicos, viendo finalmente la última escena de la película. Estaban sentados en el sillón, con bolsas de frituras, refresco y caramelos. Ambos estaban pálidos del miedo, y estaban cubiertos con cobijas totalmente ridículas (Gold usaba una cobija azul con el estampado de tres Mareeps saltando una valla, y Ruby usaba una color rosa con un montón de corazones. Si eso no se ve gay no sé qué lo seria).

— ¡Aaah!— Suena el grito final de la película, el cual hace que ambos desvelados griten como niñas aterradas, y terminaran abrazados de la forma menos masculina posible, quedándose así por un momento. Bien, tal vez salvaron a su región, las vecinas, y el mundo entero, pero en el fondo, no soportaban una película de miedo.

—Uff… Eso no dio nada de miedo— Menciono egocéntricamente el criador, separándose rápidamente del coordinador.

—No dijiste lo mismo cuando estabas gritando como niña

—Yo no gritaba, tú gritabas

—…

—…

—Deberíamos volver a la habitación

—Estoy de acuerdo

Ambos chicos se levantaron del sofá, sin darse cuenta de que una figura _felina_ los observaba de cerca, y llegaron a las escaleras… totalmente oscuras, perfectas para que una criatura totalmente aterradora pudiera esconderse para después atraparte y eliminarte…

—Sube tu primero. _Soy muy sexy para morir.*_

—Tú eres mayor que yo. _Además soy muy fabuloso para morir.*_

Esta será una larga noche…

 _1:25 A.M._

Los tres chicos estaban buscando al Pokémon Gaseoso. Por cuarta vez en la hora. Al menos descubrieron que, o era muy travieso y se distraía fácilmente, o tenía un sentido de orientación muy malo.

— ¡Gastly! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Amm… Chicos, lo encontré— Dijo la mayor, abriendo una puerta, en la cual se encontraba el perdido fantasma.

A veces, es bueno tener una amiga con unos sentidos muy agudos.

— ¡Gastly! No vuelvas a escapar así. Es muy cansado perseguirte— Le dijo el chico, mientras de la daba una baya, y si no puede comer siquiera la magia de la ficción lo arregla.

En eso, el Pokémon tuvo un extraño presentimiento, por lo cual se dirige a una desconocida dirección, para desgracia del trio.

— ¡No otra vez!— Se quejaron ambas chicas, antes de empezar a buscar. Por quinta vez.

 _2:00 A.M._

Ya después de haber subido las escaleras, y salir ilesos, o al menos físicamente (mental dudo que estén bien), los dos chicos, que seguían usando los cobertores, y ahora traían consigo, el coordinador un casco de hockey, de eso con rejilla, para proteger su hermosa cara*, y el ojidorado un sartén de cocina cualquiera (¿Cómo lo consiguieron? Ni yo, que soy la narradora, lo sé) y su fiel Taco de billar, todavía siguen tratando de llegar a su habitación sin morir en el intento.

—De acuerdo, ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más…— Comento en voz baja Ruby, antes de que Gold lo agarrara del brazo para detenerlo.

—Espera. No podemos ir así como así. El Espurr malvado podría matarnos si hacemos eso— Dijo "gritando" en voz baja.

De ahí el mayor comenzó a lanzar un montón de cosas, entre ellas una lata de refresco, un jarrón de cerámica posiblemente chino por cómo se veía antes de estrellarse, un peluche de Teddiursa y el casco que usaba el otro.

—Parece que no hay moros en la costa. En marcha— Susurro Gold mientras le ponía a su compañero, en compensación de lanzar lo que le protegía.

Apenas se alejaron un metro de las cosas que el criador lanzo, sintieron que algo los estaba siguiendo. Pararon en seco y voltearon hacia tras, observando que los objetos anteriormente en el suelo estaban flotando en el aire.

—It's coming…*

Y en ese mismo instante empezaron a correr en una velocidad casi impresionante, mientras que los objetos se dirigían directamente hacia ellos. De lo que no se dieron cuenta, era de que escondido detrás de una pared se encontraba la misma silueta que apareció en la sala de entretenimiento

—Purr…

 _2:35 A.M._

Continuando con el mismo dúo dinámico… si, eso dije, dúo dinámico, después de tanto correr, caerse en algunos momentos, y casi perder sus preciadas cobijas, lograron finalmente lograron perder los objetos voladores.

—Uff… esto está perdiendo sentido alguno— Hablo finalmente el coordinador, después de recuperar el aliento.

—Y eso que apenas vamos en el segundo capítulo— Le respondio Gold mientras observaba si volvían los objetos voladores, o alguna otra cosa

—Gold, si nos llega a pasar algo, quiero que sepas que fuiste un gran amigo… menos cuando manoseaste a Sapphire, de esa no te perdonare jamas*

—Sí, esa fue una fiesta muy loca…— Sonrio al recordar ese hecho, aunque después la castaña y cierta peliazul lo mandaran por los aires.

— ¡Ruby! ¡Gold!

Ambos chicos voltearon para encontrarse con Sapphire (valla, hablando del Rey de Roma), White y Diamond y el Gastly que al parecer los guio hasta ese lugar, aunque la primera se veía no muy feliz.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué están aquí con un Gastly?— Hablo rápidamente el de ojos dorados para disipar toda tensión, antes de la castaña lo matara. Yo dije lo de los sentidos agudos

— ¿Ustedes por qué están usando sartenes y cobijas infantiles?— Les pregunto White de regreso. Cuando creyó que sus Senpais no podían ser más raros…

— Los sartenes son para protección…

—… Las cobijas porque son cómodas.

—Gas…

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Gastly?— Le pregunto el comediante al fantasma, el cual estaba mirando fijamente algo, haciendo que todos voltearan.

Ahí estaba la silueta que llevaba siguiendo al dúo, el cual dio un paso hacia delante, rebelando que se trataba de un Espurr. Al ver al Pokémon Psíquico, Gold, usando todo su, palideció tanto que el color blanco era demasiado oscuro. Ruby, en cambio, se desmayó casi de forma instantánea. Como dije antes, demostraron valentía para salvar al mundo, pero no para enfrentar a un simple gato* (aunque hay que darles créditos, ninguno de los cinco trae a sus Pokémon.

Usando su Fuerza Psíquica, el Espurr logro levantar varias mesetas y jarrones, alertando, si se podría decir así, a los chicos. La ojiazul levanto al coordinador como si fuera una princesa* y en ese instante todos corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello… aunque ellos en verdad creen eso.

Al llegar finalmente al pasillo de las habitaciones, Sapphire vio la puerta del cuarto de los chicos abierta, por lo que fue corriendo hacia allá, mientras le decía a los demás que fueran también al cuarto. Lo que nadie espero es que apenas la chica pasara el umbral la puerta se cerró fuertemente. Al tratar de abrirla, no podía. El Pokémon la había cerrado con seguro.

— ¡Sapphire-Senpai!

— ¡No! ¡Soy muy guapo para morir! ¡Y aún no le he dado un beso a Crys!

— ¡Mejor ayúdame a sacar a los chicos que aquí!

— ¡Chicos, miren a Gastly!

En eso ambos chicos voltean a ver a Dia, para después ver al Pokémon Gaseoso. Estaba usando su lengua (que asco) y hacia reír al Espurr.

— ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?— Pregunto la chica de Hoenn dese donde estaba

— No tengo idea…— Dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos, mientras observaban como el Espurr se destransformaba… Esperen ¿Qué cosa?

—Oh, parece que ya se acabó todo— Y de la nada, aparece Blue, que solamente se pon a reír como solo ella sabe.

— ¡Blue-Senpai!— Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La chica explico que ella solo trato de hacerles una broma, después de escuchar que los dos chicos verían una película, así que hizo de su Ditto se transformara en el Espurr que aparecía en esta. También explico que tenía todo altamente planeado para que nadie resultara herido, o al menos no físicamente. Claro que en realidad tenía una idea más, pero decidió dejarlo en secreto.

—… Pero no me esperaba que apareciera ese Gastly— Finalmente dejo de relatar la castaña, haciendo que los tres chicos que estaban en el pasillo la miraran de una forma desaprobatoria. Claro que a esta no le importo mucho.

Después de todo lo que paso, al ver que ya eran 3:15, los cuatro chicos fuero a descansar. Dejaron encerrados a Ruby y Sapphire en la habitación ya que después de la explicación olvidaron que ellos seguían ahí. De igual manera, en la mañana los sacarían de ahí.

 _10:00 A.M._

Ya había terminado la primera noche, donde parecía que nada malo paso, claro, que eso solo fue para los que no tuvieron esa pequeña aventura que sufrieron los demás a noche. Mientras que Gold se veía fatal (literalmente no pudo dormir, aun cuando sabía que no había ningún Espurr asesino en la casa), los demás se veían muy bien. Resulta que la gran mayoría está acostumbrada a casi no dormir. También, cuando abrieron la puerta del dúo de Hoenn, vieron que estaban muy pacíficamente durmiendo, abrazaditos y cobijados por la cobija rosa. Gastly estuvo paseando por la casa, aunque antes de que despertaran volvió al cuarto de White. En fin, todo resulto bien al final.

— ¡Oye, Crys! ¿Quieres escuchar esta grabación?— Le dijo Blue a la ya mencionada, lista para mostrarle lo que dijo cierto chico de ojos dorados.

* * *

Si su plan no funciono, al menos podía sacar provecho de las grabaciones que hizo*.

1* Parodia muy mala a una película de miedo (imaginen una que no da nada de miedo y solo pónganle a Espurr :v)

2* No puedo dejar de imaginar a Ruby muy afeminado. Sí, soy muy mala…

3* Una amiga me dijo que agregara a un Pokémon que no tenía nada que ver con alguno de los Dex Holders. Aunque creo que me salió algo fail.

4 y 5* Es lo que me imagino que pensarían si estuvieran a punto de morir.

6* BTR influencio mucho en mi (?

7* La típica frase de película cuando presientes que algo "está llegando"

8* Una divertida anécdota que algún día les contare en un OS… si lo llego a hacer.

9* A veces me la imagino Stalker, pero yo lo creo mas bien porque es la reina del chantaje

* * *

 **Wow! ¿Que acabo de escribir? Bueno, parecera que trate de hacer un "suspenso", pero solo queria experimentar, ademas de que apreciaran el como es el intento de suspenso humoristico (como el del Anime).**

 **En fin. Espero sus Review! y si se puede con consejos para mejorar (cada review ayuda a que Gastly consiga un hogar :D (?))**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. Historia 3

**Ok! Tardo mas de lo esperado, me dio un dolor de cabeza mas fuerte de lo esperado, aunque no se deben preocupar, siempre tengo dolores de cabeza :'v Mi culpa, la niña no quiere ir al doctor (? Tambien mi internet empezo a suckear LOL. Agradesco a xjapan, a FranticFan y a es Guest salvaje. Por ustedes trate de terminar esto lo mas pronto posible. Ahora lo que ya sabe que sigue.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Pokemon ni nada de aqui me pertenece, yo solo pongo mis ideas random_

 _Advertencias: Las mismas, las referencias, el intento de humor y eso..._

* * *

 **Historia** **3:** **De Días de campo.**

Ya han pasado tres días desde que los Pokedex Holders llegaron a la casa. Al fin llegaron las camas para las habitaciones faltantes. Al menos ya no pasarías cosas extrañas… bueno, esa ni ellos se la creen. Ahora, permítanme darles una pequeña recapitulación de lo que paso estos días.

En resumidas palabras, después de lo que paso en la noche de la broma, Ruby fue a comprar una luz de noche antes de que le contaran lo que paso, con lo cual se ganó la burla de todos excepto, sorprendentemente, Gold, ya que pese a que sabía que fue una broma de la evolucionadora, sentía que el verdadero Espurr aparecería. De ahí en más, todo lo demás eran cosas que hacían normalmente, ya saben, tener batallas (y casi destruir la pared del patio en donde estaba la zona de combate), manosear a las chicas, hacer vestidos, realizar actos cómicos, gritar cuál su sueño, etc. Y supongo que ya cada quien supo quién hacia cada cosa.

Ahora que ya les di un pequeño resumen de lo que paso, vamos a la historia de hoy.

Parecía ser la mañana más normal que habían tenido en todo el rato que llevaban ahí. Diamond estaba haciendo el desayuno, ya que se había vuelto el chef de la casa por ser el que mejor cocinaba ahí, algo que Platina y Pearl disfrutaron. Green leía el periódico mientras que la "Chica ruidosa" no dejaba de molestarlo. Crys le llamo al Profesor para ver cómo estaban las cosas allá, y se alivió que Daisy le estaba ayudando —desgraciadamente también le menciono que Bill visitaba constantemente a la chica, lo que hizo que el ojiverde casi mandara a Charizard a quemar la casa del joven. Red estaba viendo un anime de un chico que nunca crecía junto con un Pikachu y nunca ganaba una liga*… bueno, es difícil mencionar que actividades hacen cada uno cuando cada historia tiene como tres protagonistas cada una.

— ¿Saben? Estoy aburrido— Dijo el de ojos rojos, mientras apagaba la tele.

—Casi no hemos salido de la casa, más que para comprar— Menciono la peliazul —. ¿Qué tal si salimos de Día de Campo?

Y bueno, como la gran mayoría de los que estaban en ese momento en realidad no tenían mucho que hacer, aceptaron. Después de todo, un día de campo no le hace mal a nadie. ¿Cierto? En fin. Decidieron que después del desayuno empezarían a preparar todo. ¿Y los que no querían o ni estaban en ese momento? Pues se aguantan, es o aburrirse en casa o ir.

Claro, primero había que reunirlos a todos para desayunar y empezar con todo. Y aunque parezca innecesario contarlo, lo hare porque sucederá algo muy divertido, y eso sería muy bueno para esta historia.

Verán, la mayoría estaba en la sala de entretenimiento, o en el baño haciendo un _super tratamiento embellecedor._ La única que seguía dormida era Yellow, asi que todos le sugirieron a Red ir a despertarla, claro que el (muy despistado) no sabía por qué él debía de ir. El puto es que fue hacia la habitación de la rubia, Blue lo acompaño pero después "misteriosamente" lo dejo solo. Cuando llego al lugar, abrió la puerta, cabe destacar, que NO toco esta misma, ni aviso que iba a entrar, el muy listo.

Cuando entro, se encontró con una vista bastante incomoda, pues la chica se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, y estaba solamente usando _ropa interior_. Cuando la sanadora volteo, y vio al chico, que tenía una cara que le hacía honor a su nombre, el silencio se volvió aún más incómodo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse fuertemente, y taparte muy avergonzada con la primera cosa que encontró, que fue una sábana. El pelinegro salió rápidamente del lugar, con la cara totalmente roja. Mientras que el uno se arrepentía de no haber tocado la puerta. Y la otra no sabía qué hacer. Estaba segura que no podría ver a Red a los ojos por un buen tiempo.

Mientras en la habitación de Blue, la cual tenía varias pantallas, conectadas a al parecer cámaras en distintos lugares de la casa, esta veía la escena muy divertida.

—Todo va conforme al plan, espero esta vez las cosas no terminen mal hohoho.

Después de unos veinte minutos de caminata, llegaron al lugar donde sería el día de campo, el cual era un pequeño parque, con unos juegos (ya saben, columpios, resbaladeros, sube y bajas), u pequeño estanque con unos cuantos Goldens y una rampa de Skate.* Los chicos se ubicaron en la cima de una colina, el cual tenía una pequeña cascada que llevaba agua al estanquillo.

— ¡Ah

~! Que bien se siente salir a divertirse un rato… de forma "normal"— Menciono Black, el cual se sento en una roca (que bien iba a usar para gritar su sueño, pero con lo que paso la historia anterior lo traumaron).

—Emm… Black— Le hablo White, aguantándose la risa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Presi?

—Te sentaste en excremento de Pidgey*.

El castaño se levantó rápidamente de la roca, para mirar que, en efecto, se sentó en excremento. Mientras los que estaban observando al chico, con su pantalón manchado, este suprimio una maldición que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca*.

Yellow se encontraba a una considerable distancia de los chicos, en especial de cierto pelinegro, pues aun sentía vergüenza por lo que paso en la mañana. Mientras que Red, al notar que la rubia estaba procurando alejarse sintió algo nada agradable en su interior. ¿Acaso ella estará enojada por lo que paso en la mañana? No. Tenía que arreglar el malentendido antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Entonces se levantó para acercarse a esta…

— ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo una idea!

… Hasta que fue interrumpido rotundamente.

— ¿Qué tal si rodamos colina cuesta abajo? ¡Es muy divertido!— Dijo Sapphire muy emocionada.

—Paso— Respondió Ruby. Obviamente no haría algo así, se ensuciaría feamente.

En eso todos se juntaron para rodar por la colina. La ojizafiro tomo del coordinador y lo hizo rodar en contra de su voluntad. El luchador decidió aprovechar para hablar con la sanadora, lo que no se dio cuenta es de Yellow paso por un lado de él (procurando no hacer contacto visual con él), y ya se encontraba rodando.

—Tengo que hablar con ella— Se dijo a si mismo Red, el cual con decisión subió la colina—. Pero primero bajo rodando— Aunque claro, nadie se resiste a rodar.

Después de rodar, tener una pequeña carrera, en la cual varios cayeron, pero muy levemente, y también se mojaron, ya casi era hora de irse, así que algunos aprovecharon para recordar esa bella infancia. Aunque nuestro amigo tenía otros planes.

—Yellow ¿Podemos hablar?— Red se había acercado por la espalda de la rubia. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba aún molesta por lo sucedido.

Esta se sonrojo, aun por vergüenza a lo que paso —S-sí.

Los dos chicos habían ido a los columpos, los cuales se encontraban alejados de los demás juegos. En ese momento había un incómodo silencio, ya que uno aun pensaba que ella estaba molesta con él, y ella aun sentía pena por lo que paso.

—Emm… Yellow ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

— ¿Eh?— Esa pregunto tomo desprevenida a la menor. Esperaba otra cosa, algo _peor_. —N-no, Red-San, no estoy enojada, s-solo que…

La chica no dejaba de mirar cierta área de su cuerpo que le avergonzaba un poco.

—Oye, si te molesto lo que hice, solo quería que supieras que lo siento mucho…— Que bello momento creo que pelinegro

— ¡Qué lindo! ¡Al fin se le confesara!— Grito Blue, que estaba viendo todo gracias a unos binoculares de alto alcance.

El ojirojo dio una gran sonrisa, esa que solo los protagonistas están ávidos de poder hacer* y le dijo a rubia (cabe destacar que con esperanzas de que fuera una confesión).

—… ¡Porque eres mi amiga! Y me importa mucho que pienses de mi— _Amiga_. Red, acabas de alcanzar un nuevo nivel de despistadez (y creo que esa palabra no existe).

—…— La chica estaba sin palabras, pero no sabía que le sorprendía más, que al chico no le importará ese pequeño hecho que la acomplejo todo el día… o que inconscientemente la dejara en la friendzone.

Tranquila Yellow-Chan, a mí también me dieron ganas de darle un golpe y muy fuerte.

—…— Claro que a la que más le sorprendió fue a la castaña. Parece que su plan ha fallado, aunque pareció empezar bien. Si, tal vez aún hay posibilidad.

Después de eso, todos decidieron ver el atardecer, para así acabar con otra "aventura".

* * *

1* Basado en un parque, al cual fui el miércoles (donde me gane un golpe en la espalda por rodar en la colina).

2* Una amiga se sentó en una roca con excremento. Me pareció divertido ponerlo xD

3* Bueno, quería que mi personaje favorito de PokeSpe sintiera un momentario desprecio a las palomas (me gustan los Pidgey, pero ODIO a las palomas e.e) Ademas de que fue el segundo personaje y el primer protagonista en decir una mala palabra.

4*Un Comic de Navidad me dio la idea de la "sonrisa de Protagonista".

* * *

 **Este iba a ser un capitulo de momentos incomodas (Idea de FranticFan), pero la inspiración me dio con lo que me paso el miercoles. Igual use el ejemplo de la situacion SpecialShipping. Ahora, ¿Que planes tendra Blue? Si se fijan esta muy picada en armar "situaciones".**

 **Recuerden dar Review, si se puede con sugerencias para mejorar c: También, pueden poner anécdotas, sugerencias para capitulos, y esas cosas. Tambien, cree un Ask RP de los Holders, si les interesa el link esta en mi perfil.**

 **Ya dando fin a tanto Spam (? Me despido.**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Historia 4

" **No morí, estaba de parranda" (?**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy, después de mucho rato. Perdonen la tardanza, exámenes y trabajos que hacer, sumado a mi graduación y a mi fiesta. Ahora que les conté esta cosa sin importancia, vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Pokemon (ni PokeSpe) me pertenecen. Cada cosa a sus respectivos dueños._

 _Notas: Aparición de los otros 4 Holders (de aquí tal vez aparezcan más veces, creo que ya pude deducir sus personalidades)._

* * *

 **Historia 3: Cortas escenas "divertidas".**

1: Pelicula

— Veamos una película

Se encontraban todos los chicos escuchando la propuesta de nuestro querido amigo el despistado (ustedes saben a quién me refiero). La verdad es que estaban muy aburridos sin las chicas, que salieron a hacer compras, las cuales seguramente tardarían mil años (y eso es poco), y como hacía un calor con el que daban ganas de no salir y estar frente al ventilador.

— ¿Qué película película?— Le pregunta el ojiverde.

— No sé. Esperaba que ustedes tuvieran una idea…

Después de eso, el peleador recibió unas tandas de zapatos, latas de refresco, Pokeballs y demás. Al final tuvieron que llevar al pobre a su habitación para que despertara.

* * *

2\. Chiste malo, muy malo

Era un día cualquiera en la casa, o no tanto, ya que ese día fueron de visita los Pokedex Holders más recientes, ya saben, los de Unova 2 y Kalos. Claro, que no todo iba a ser normal –Aunque esto es lo más normal que pasó ese día, la verdad—.

— ¡X! ¡Sal de allí de una vez!— Ahí estaba Y, frente a la puerta de la habitación que le asignaron al Pelinegro, tratando de sacar a este de ahí.

— ¿Se sigue negando a salir?— Le pregunto Faitsu ( _ **N/A: Me parece más correcto ese nombre que que Whi-Two**_ ), mientras llegaba con algo de comida para ambos chicos.

— Si, aun cuando no hay adultos, o que parezcan, no acepta salir. A veces su depresión me llega a sorprender.

— Si es eso yo puedo ayudar— En eso la ex-criminal saco un micrófono de solo Arceus sabe dónde—. Ahora ¿Por qué el Torchic cruzo el camino?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Para cruzar al otro lado! —Ba Ton Pass*—. ¿Funciono?

— La verdad… Fue el chiste más malo que he oído en la vida —Le dijo la de cabellos amielados, sin el más mínimo tacto.

— Pero fue muy bueno

En eso, pudieron escuchar cómo se habría lentamente la puerta de la habitación, revelando al chico, que solo saco se cabeza hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que…

— …Fue el peor chiste que he escuchado en la vida… —Menciono X, dejando a la castaña literalmente en blanco.

Desde ese instante se la paso con los comediantes para mínimo aprender unos chistes.

* * *

3\. Solteros

Se encontraban Silver, Pearl y Emerald sentados en la mesa de la cocina, ya que, y coincidentemente, todos los demás salieron (cabe destacar, que todos salieron EN PAREJAS), dejando a estos pobres forever alone en casa bebiendo leche de fresa*.

—Oigan ¿Por qué nosotros casi nunca aparecemos en este fic? También tenemos sentimientos —Pregunto el más bajo.

— Tal vez porque a la autora le gusta mucho el shipping, y a los lectores también, y como nosotros no tenemos a alguien nos dejó olvidados —Explico Silver, recordando que los días pasados todo lo raro que sucedía también tenía que tener mínimo una pareja por capitulo.

— Al menos… —Empezó a decir Pearl— Salimos como extras. Malo sería que ni siquiera nos pusiera.

— ¡Pero yo nunca aparezco! —Grito Emerald, y como no, el pobre casi no ha salido.

No se preocupen, chicos, se los compensare algún día*.

* * *

 **Creo que eso sería todo. Muy corto, lo sé, pero si les dijera que tarde dos semanas en escribirlo no me creerían. Agradecimientos a xjapan y a FranticFan, espero y no haberles defraudado esta vez. Para compensar les hare un bonito especial. Ustedes elegirán que lo quieren, les deje las opciones en mi perfil, en la encuesta.**

 **Espero sus Reviews, si se puede con sugerencias para mejorar.**

 **Y de nuevo perdón por tardar ¿3 semanas? Espero no vuelva a pasar. ¡Saludos!**


	5. Aviso

_Bueno, tarde como mucho en hacer acto de presencia (con nuevo nick, pero pueden seguir refiriéndome como el anterior), apenas hoy tuve tiempo ;-; lamente tanto no venir con el especial que prometí ¡Soy una deshonra!_

 _Ahora, dejando del lado el drama explico: Hace como 3 semanas entre a la escuela. El semestre esta dividido en dos, y eso significa: Examenes, muchos exámenes y proyectos. Esta semana tuve exámenes, y la antepasada (cuando tenia planeado subir el especial) tuve trabajos. Ademas, tengo que entrar obligatoriamente a un club, lo que me resta aun mas tiempo. Club + Exámenes cada dos semanas = Una yo triste (?_

 _Ahora, les traigo buenas noticias: ¡Mañana o el domingo (o si tardo mucho lunes (?)) les traigo el especial! Ademas de que: La actualizacion del fic sera mensual o cada 3 semanas si tengo suerte, pero si un mes se queda sin su capitulo me lanzo por las escaleras de uno de los edificios del Campus (?_

 _Esperen el especial! Y espero continuen siguiendo la historia la historia!_

 _Saludos!_


	6. Aviso Otra Vez

**Matenme si quieren, les doy permiso (? Quiero avisar que dejare la historia en Haitus indefinido. Queria decirlo despues del especial que llevo prometiendo desde hace 4 meses, pero simplemente la vida me trollea. Ademas de que tengo examenes cada semana. Quiero retomar la historia en Diciembre, cuando salga de vacaciones. Pero antes de que me lancen** ** _Justaways_** **(? Quiero postear el especial. Simplemente quiero compensar la horrible tardanza, que quiero publicar ya sea hoy (que estaria como a las 10:00pm hora Mexico) o mañana (como las 7:00 pm Hora Mexico, que es cuando estoy seguramente libre).**

 **Este fic no lo quiero abandonar, ya que es algo que difruto haciendo, aunque hayan sido pocos los capitulos, y se que aun tengo gente que apoya y espera que publique (aunque quiza ya lo olvidaron). Ustedes, que me siguen con sus fav, follows y reviews son los que me inspiran a seguirlo, y me duele que cada que voy de regreso a mi casa, tengo mil y un ideas para un capitulo, pero que por los trabajos y la escuela no puedo.**

 **Ahora que pude comentar esto,aceptare sus tomatazos y bombas** ** _Justaway_** **(?**

 **Hasta Pronto!**


End file.
